The lack of internet access in many parts of the world, especially in developing countries, have given rise to voice applications with a capability for user-generated content. These permit a user to phone into a number and access voice application sites analogous to websites, yet controlled, delivered and administered via audio and voice. While this has proven a boon in those instances where a computer or enhanced mobile phone, let alone internet access, is not available to a user, limitations indeed are present. Thus for all of the advantages of automatic speech recognition (ASR) that might be used in voice applications, a degree of versatility and workability is still sacrificed.